The Official SFCW Multiverse
This page is to list the many different universes which exist on the Sonic Fan Character Wiki. This can include different universes from different canons, timelines, reality's, etc. Each universe is assigned it's own unique number to identify itself, which is chosen by the creator of that universe (Eg: World-1, World-2. etc) And yes, feel free to add your universes in. Just don't go overboard with it. List of universes (in numerical order) World-0A -''' '''The Dimensional Core - '''A vast expansive void where multiple worlds and realities exist, it is here that Empress Dimensia dwells and kills off the dying worlds, that was until she started to go insane and blood thirsty before turning on innocent worlds out of spite. '''World-0B - The Primordial Void - '''An empty expanse that acts as the barrier between dimensions, a large tear at the center is where Moros resides and sends off the fragments of himself that he creates into the various dimensions for unknown purposes. Has technically been around before the dawn of '''ALL '''creation. Only notable structure is a bleached white castle that defies all form of logic and sanity. '''World-0C - Ancient Mobius Prime - A former reality's version of Mobius that was removed from the multiverse and left floating in nothingness, long ago for unknown reasons, unable to be accessed except by a select''' few. Most of the former residences of this dimension (besides a handful of them) are now either corpses or their souls have been corrupted to become demons. 'World-1 - The Wiki Dimension '- The world that exists in the SFCW's Chat/Pages this world is like a crossworld and or a world where a majority of Characters live. 'World-1R - Ravaged '- A sudden overload of the Chaos Emeralds creates the event called the Chaos Shine. Now, Mobius is home to ruined cities to counter the surviving advanced cities, mutants and a welcome mat to Alien Races. Only a few of the Continents remain. '''World-2 - Mobius F - Mobius, but during a time where monsters and aliens targeting the planet. The Ancient Powers of Chaos reaches out to a group of 5 Teens for each Major Threat that arrises. These Teams are referred to as the Sonic Sentai. World-3 - Gameverse M '''- Mobius, yet not mobius. Basically where parodies of all the FC's live out their lives based on video games characters that fit their personalities the most. Also known as the obligatory crossover parody verse thing made by a bored omnidimensional creator entity for his/her/it's amusement. '''World-4 - The Helix Dimension - An alternate dimension to the game canon where neither the Master Emerald nor the Chaos Emeralds existed. This resulted in the Knuckles Clan not accidentally destroying themselves and leaving a healthy echidna population. It is the setting for the entire Helix Continuity and was created by SoupyJellyfish. World-5A - Coretopia - A world with heavy tech and supernatural happenings, this is home to many of DUBSTEPxSonic's characters and home to the core city guardians, this is shown in the fanfic "Sonic and the Hedgehog Paradox". World-5B - Coretopia (Destroyed) - this is fallen version of coretopia where The leader of the core city guardians failed to save the planet and was sent to Mobius, the version of Mobius was fallen to an evil and sonic and his friends does not exist. World-6 - The Zoniverse - A dimension of where a different Earth lies, in this world everything is mostly the same, except Iron and Co. are the heroes, Iron's home planet Zonia is also in this dimension. World-7A - Vita Nova Islands '- The Old Canon of Jonic's world where Jonic married Peach Lightwater and met many more individuals who joined or fought against the I.B.S. '''World-7B - Vita Nova Islands - '''The New and Current Canon of Jonic's world where the I.B.S is Smaller and things progressed slightly differently. '''World-7C - The Great Desert - '''A world of vast deserts and oasis's this is where the I.B.S:Endless Sands universe takes place '''World-8 - Mobius X '- A version of Mobius set in a half wasteland half city like apperance. While there are lush forest here and there, and techonology is everywhere, those that live outside of the city rely on giant mechs for transport. '''World-9 - Galactic Mobius - Dr. Eggman, Tails and other great minds have come together to create the Galatic Alliance, a group that not only governs the Universe, but also to help Expand Mobius and other Allied Planets. World-10 - Alternative Earth - War in the Shadows - Earth as we know it but with the exception that humans were not the only ones to reach sentient lifeforms but other animals have reached this status also. In this world an on going war has been going on in the shadows without the public being aware of the oncoming dangers Mainly thanks to the never ending war between the EDF & Cyclone fight each other in secret, But it will soon be clear that one day the war will scale so far that it will no longer be secret. This war however is spreading to other worlds mainly thanks to the accidental invention of Dimensional Travel technology. World-12 - Fallen Skies Dimension - Set in a "Steampunk" like era, the "Fallen Skies Dimension" title was given to a planet called Buthua; due to its current condition. Once a peaceful planet of anthro like creatures, tensions grew between the nations as centuries pass. Eventually the tension between the nations broke as streaks of flame and metal fall from the skies. This Dimension is also home to the Order of 1110. World-17A - Cross World of Ancient Kings - Set in a planet called Antiquus which is in the Heluxion Solar System located near the Mobian Solar System. This medieval-themed but actually a magitechnologically advanced planet is the home of the Ancient Kings, wherein they rule different continents on Antiquus. This world is also the home of Joshua Zephyrius. World-17B - Cross World of Parallel Ancient Kings - A long-forgotten parallel world of Ancient Kings, wherein all the original characters are anthropomorphic in this version. This world is home to Josh Aelianos, the parallel version of Joshua Zephyrius. World-21 - Kaiju Dimension '- Set in a post-apocalyptic society, the general population of the planet live in fear of giant monsters resembling heroes and villains from other universe. In this dimension, many of these monsters fight for dominance over each other all the while using any and all landscape as their personal playground. '''World-52A - Black Claws '- A version of Mobius set ten years after the death of Robotnik at the hands of the group known as the Black Claws. Home to Khaine the Fox. 'World-67A - RtW: Rising '- An outdated version of Ravoka67's canon, heavily inspired off of the game's canon. In this universe, Ravoka has encountered Sonic and friends, and has even teamed up with them on one occasion to take down Eggman. This universe is now outdated to avoid Mary-Sue-ish backstory. 'World-67B - Mobius 43C '-''' 'A version of Mobius based on the Archie comics continuity, set one thousand years in the future. Home of the 43C Freedom Fighters and their nemesis, Prof. Ludwig Robotnik. This is shown in a soon to be series of fan-fictions named "The Mobius 43C Saga". '''World-68 - Sedom Upsilona '- A version of Mobius in which a large comet crashed into the planet, destroying half of the world. Reconstruction took place, in an attempt to fix the broken planet. This is the home of Tesla The Hedgehog. '''World-92-'Jared's Anti Moebius. An alternate canon continutiy inspired by the Archie comics, but it goes down a darker path and leads into Jaredthefox92's Diminsional Wars continuity. Added additions in the lore such as the Anti Mobian Army, the Order, the Bradanska family, and the nation of Siag are built of of Pre-Genssis Wave Archie Sonic continuity. ' 'World-750 - Ape - '''After being held captive in zoos for many years, the apes formed an uprising and killed a majority of non-ape Mobians in the world. Mobius has fallen to the King Ape's powers, and all survivors and refugees serve as slaves. '''World-879 - Technosphere Mobius -' Xavek had finally accomplished his goal of exterminating all organic life down to a microbe on the planet Mobius, taking it a step further he set about to completely mechanizing the planet. Fast forward Three hundred years and the once barren planet is like a glistening mechanical jewel in an empty solar system, truly sentient machines now inhabit futuristic city scapes. All of which are ruled by Xavek with an iron fist. 'World-912- Nimagi Dimension- '''A Normal version of Mobus however a the gods of this universe small island in the south east of Spagonia. Soon it starts to bare life and over thousands of years it becomes home to Axel and his tribe. '''World-958A - Mobius958-' This is an alternate dimension of the canon Archie Sonic universe. Here, the universe takes a darker tone of problems, and is constantly in threat of the universe begin heavily damaged or destroyed. The star character in this is not Sonic, but Midnight. Category:Guides/Advice